Chatroom CHAOS!
by KiraL-Demon
Summary: What happens when KiraL-Demon creates a chatroom for Gaara, Kira and other peoples? Well, chaos come out! Is more interesting then sounds. Please, read and review. Rated T, to be safe.


Naruto Chatroom Featuring: KiraL-Demon and you peoples. (: Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own.

**YoSkukakuHere**_** is signed on.**_

**RAMEN4EVR_ is signed on._**

**ChikenButtHairedDude _is signed on._**

**YOUTHFULspirit _is signed on._**

**EvilFanMaster****_ is signed on._**

**YOUTHFULspirit: HELLO, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!!!**

**EvilFanMaster: LEE STOP YELLING!!! Jeez, even on paper he is loud.**

**YoShukakuHere: HEY LEE!!!!!! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO GAARA'S YOUTHFUL SPIRIT!!!!**

**YOUTHFULspirit: Please do tell. Did he open the door for someone or did he walk and old lady across the street or di-**

**YoShukakuHere: NO!!! HE HAD HIS FIRST PERVERTED THOUGHT!!! MY BOY IS GROWING UP!!!!-starts crying-**

**ChikenButtHairedDude: Go Gaara. Who was it about?**

**EvilFanMaster:Well... it is someone you know and she has is Madara's daughter.**

**ChikenButtHairedDude:-_- I gotta go use Chidori on Gaara again.  
**

**ChikenButtHairedDude _has signed off._**

**RAMEN4EVR:Wow. GO GAARA!!! LMAO!!!!!!**

**EvilFanMaster: OMFG!!! Sasuke just caught Gaara in bed with Kira!!!!**

**YOUTHFULspirit: OH!!! HOW EXCITING, THEY ARE PORTRAYING THEIR YOUTHFULNESS IN TALKING!!!!!**

**EvilFanMaster: Uhhhh... no. They was doing takes. **

**RAMEN4EVR: What is taxes?  
**

**YOUTHFULspirit: Yes, what is taxes.**

**EvilFanMaster:-whisper, whisper-**

**Both of them: Ohhhhh!**

**YOUTHFULspirit: NO!!!!!!!!!!! GAARA HOW COULD YOU!!!! TAINTING OUR MOST KONOHA'S BLOSSOM!!! I SHALL STOP THIS!!!!!!!!  
**

**YOUTHFULspirit _has signed off._**

**RAMEN4EVR: Did they seriously?**

**EvilFanMaster: NO. But that is what everybody will believe. MAWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kira _is signed on._**

******Kira: Hey, what up you guys.**

**RAMEN4EVR: The sky.**

**Kira: Very funny. Hey, have you seen Sasuke or Itachi? They left and I heard them grumbling "I am going to kill him."**

**EvilFanMaster _has signed off._**

**RAMEN4EVR: HEY!!!! TEMARI GET BACK HERE!!! I DON'T WANT TO GET CYBER BEAT BY KIRA!!!!! JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID LOUD MOUTH!!!!!**

**Kira:o_0 What did Temari do?**

**RAMEN4EVR: Heh..heh...Well you see-SHUKAKU STOP HIDING AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!! I KNOW YOU ARE STILL ON.**

**........**

**Kira: FIne. I'm going over to Gaara's, we are supposed to be going to the park with my teammates.**

**Kira _is signed off._**

**RAMEN4EVR: Well, this can't be good.**

**IchaIchaSensa****i _is signed on._**

**IchaIchaSensa****i: Yo!**

**RAMEN4EVR: Kakashi, Kira is fixin to kill somebody.**

**IchaIchaSensai: Oh, yeah I just took care of that.**

**RAMEN4EVR: What did you do?**

**IchaIchaSensai: Put Sakura in front of Sasuke in her night gown. And put Forest in front of Itachi wearing pink.**

**RAMEN4EVR: What about Temari?**

**IchaIchaSensai: Temari? I am afraid I didn't see her.**

**Kira _is signed on._**

**Kira: Kakashi?**

**IchaIchaSensai: Yes?**

**RAMEN4EVR: WHAT DID YOU DO TO TEMARI!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Kira: Would I get into trouble for murduring the Kazekage. And Temari is some where. AND I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!!!**

**IchaIchaSensai: Yes, Kira you would. And what if I said I would give you cookies.**

**Kira: 0.0 Oops. -cough- Oh, okay then I didn't do anything. And which kind?**

**IchaIchaSensai: What did you do to Gaara? And chocolate chip.**

**RAMEN4EVR: -_- I hate you Kira.**

**Kira:-grabs cookies- She is at Shikamaru's house, naked in his bed, with him taking a nap. Which he doesn't know Temari is there and then I put a love jutsu on her.**

**RAMEN4EVR: WHAT THE BLEEPITY BLEEP!!!!**

**IchaIchaSensai:.......Just let me go get Tsunade.**

**IchaIchaSensai _signed off._**

**YoShukakuHere: Peace out, my beautiful mate.**

**YoShukakuHere is _signed off._**

**Kira: So... Gaara is gay.**

**Kira _is signed out._**

**RAMEN4EVR _is signed off._**

* * *

******A/N Yeah, I tried to make it funny. So, tell me what you think, read and review. And I will have a several chapters after this, so stay tuned.**

******Good night! (:**

******Somewhere....**

******Naruto: iohohsfohhfihigh!!!!!!!!!1johfdsihohshg!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU hoshhfodhfshohfhs!!!!!!!!!!!1  
**


End file.
